1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a broadband wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for registration of a Mobile Station (MS) to a compact Base Station (BS) using Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) in a broadband wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a broadband wireless communication system has been developed to deploy a compact BS in order to complement a macro BS. The compact BS refers to a home or Small Office Home Office (SOHO) base station that is installed in an area in which a Quality of Service (QoS) is poor because the area is out the service coverage area of the macro BS or otherwise can only obtain a weak signal. The compact BS is classified into a home or office BS and an enterprise BS. Similar to the macro BS, the compact BS provides a portable Internet service to MSs, but has features such as a low output, a low capacity, and a low price so that it is optimized for a small-scaled indoor use such as a home or SOHO. Accordingly, the compact BS has to interwork with the macro BS and an existing MS has to be able to perform communications between the compact BS and the macro BS while being provided with a service. That is, the MS has to be able to be provided with a better service by performing handover between the macro BS and the compact BS according to a wireless environment.
With the features of low output, low capacity, low price, etc. of compact BS, compact BSs can be installed relatively more in a specific area. This may cause a problem that an MS frequently performs handover from a macro BS to a compact BS or from a compact BS to a macro BS while moving. Also, there is a problem that the number of neighboring BSs that should be under management of a macro BS and compact BS may increase, thus resulting in a waste of BS resources. Also, there is a problem that an undesired one of the MSs may violate the service coverage area of the compact BS because all MSs located in a service coverage area of a compact BS may receive signals from the compact BS.
Thus, there is a need for a method of an efficient operation between a macro BS and a compact BS. In other words, there is a need for a method for allowing only an MS registered to a compact BS to receive a service of the compact BS and preventing the compact BS from having an influence on other services.